


A Paw, Your Hand

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Kitsune!Kise, M/M, Oni!Aomine, pre-AoKise, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: One cold, rainy night, an Oni finds a fox with a trapped paw.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	A Paw, Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I had GRAND MASTER PLANS for AoKise Day that I started on too late and so they will have to be postponed. BUT I did not come empty handed, small as this offering may be for AoKise Day. I will do my best to be more prepared for next month's Teiko AoKise Day.
> 
> ANYWAY! Here we have Kitse and Onimine from the Youkai-themed art we were graced with some time back.
> 
> Happy AoKise Day everyone!

The Oni finds the fox on a cold, rainy night. It is a sorry sight, looking worse for wear with its wet, matted fur and a bloody paw trapped between despicable sharp metal teeth. The humans barely wander in these parts of his mountain but some of them have gotten insolent and brave or just downright stupid.

Vulnerable, terrified, the fox whimpers at the sight of him, a tall, ominous shadow right out of nightmares and legend, but it has nowhere to run. Oni are known to eat whatever warm-blooded thing it comes across and a fox would make a good, hearty meal. The fox shrinks back when the Oni crouches down low, yellow ears flattening and crying out pitifully when the trap clamps on harder and threatens to break its paw.

But the Oni doesn't lunge for the fox, doesn't even move from his crouch. He fixes dark eyes at the poor creature, barely blinking at the rain falling steadily. When the Oni finally reaches forward, the fox flinches sharply, readying itself for certain death, but that isn't what happens.

There is pain but then there is relief when the trap is broken open, practically nothing under the Oni's incredible strength and sharp claws.

The fox should try to escape. It is free, yes, but it is also injured, tired. It would not make it far and it seems to know it. This might just be a brief respite before the Oni takes it for its next meal. A sharp clawed hand reaches again and the fox closes its amber eyes.

The Oni's touch is gentle, searching, careful as he takes the fox's paw in his big hand. He examines the wound by sight and only presses lightly to see for damage. His apology is deep and hushed when the fox cries out in pain. 

The fox's paw is broken and an Oni holds it with care.

It's still raining and the fox shivers with both cold and exhaustion. It looks weak from loss of blood. Freezing and injured, the fox would probably not last long.

The Oni sighs deeply even as he continues to hold the fox's paw but then seems to come to a decision when he reaches forward once more.

The fox is light and still, barely resisting as the Oni tucks it gently into the folds of his shirt. They're both drenched but it will be easier for the fox to be carried this way. The Oni checks quickly for any other signs of injury but ends up going still as he catches sight of the fox’s tails.

Yes, it has more than one. Three golden, fluffy-looking tails that look like they’ve seen better days but that is understandable.

Three tails.

The Oni looks down to find the fox asleep, perhaps too tired to think of its fate then and just places its trust on the Oni who is warm and hasn't done him any harm.

With that, the Oni moves to walk back to its lair, one arm carefully holding the sleeping fox against him.

* * *

_"Oniminecchi! Don't cry!"_

Tiny hands with careful fingers catching and wiping away tears falling down childish, chubby cheeks.

_"I will be back, you'll see! I promise! Of course I will."_

A gentle kiss against his forehead near his little stub of a horn, the scent of sunflowers and sunshine.

_"You're my baby, remember? I'll protect you and love you forever!"_

The brush of warm, soft fur that gleams golden in the light and the sincere words of an even warmer promise.

_"So don't ever forget me!"_

And he never really did.

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, I can also be found on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/cimberelly)!


End file.
